


The Perfect Demon

by Vazrtre



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Genetic Engineering, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vazrtre/pseuds/Vazrtre
Summary: Inuyasha shares something about his brother with Miroku and Sango
Kudos: 10





	The Perfect Demon

“Hey Sango, you ever heard of the perfect demon?”

Sango looked up at Inuyasha startled. “Yes, I have. My clan had a scroll that supposedly describes its creation. The elders considered it a myth.”

Miroku, who had been listened, asked, “Why did they think it was a myth? There is so much about demons that is strange or nearly unknown.”

Sango frowned, running a hand along the edge of her boomerang. “They insisted it wasn’t true, because if it was, then somewhere a demon walked the earth with power greater than any other, a demon created by the gods themselves to be the pinnacle of demonic strength. Such a being would surely be noticeable, especially since it was said to have an overwhelming desire to seek out and challenge strong foes. That was their reasoning anyway.” She turned back to Inuyasha, “Why did you want to know if I’d heard of it?”

Inuyasha scowled, then crossed his arms and resolutely stared off to the side. “Sesshomaru.”

“What about him?” Miroku frowned curiously. “Has this demon sought him out in the past? He is fairly strong.” He mused thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Inuyasha eyed them briefly before turning away again. “It is him.”

It was Sango’s turn to frown. “What do you mean?”

The hanyou huffed out a breath. “Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, the Destruction of Life. Demon names are not chosen at random. He was named for what he was meant, and bred, to become.”

The monk and the demon slayer exchanged a glance. “Wait,” Miroku held up a hand, “So you’re saying that your brother- “

“Half-brother.” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Half-brother then,” Miroku corrected irritably. “the demon that we have been recklessly engaging, picking fights with, and mouthing off to over the last several months, was specifically created by the gods to be the most powerful, dangerous, and prideful demon in the world?”

“Eh.” Inuyasha said casually. “You’ll be fine. As long as you don’t insult him too much, he’ll let you live.” 

“But if he’s the strongest demon ever born,” Sango cut in, a frown creasing her forehead. “How can you have beat him in combat?”

Inuyasha shrugged, “He doesn’t fight all out. Plus, the Tesseiga is the most powerful demon sword ever forged. It was meant for him, really.”

Miroku recovered from her moment of shocked realization. “Then why do you have it? I mean I saw him wield it that once, but he normally can’t even touch it.”

“Heh, the old man hated him.” 

Sango was incredulous. “The Great Inu-no-Taisho hated Sesshomaru, his not only full-blooded, but incredibly powerful son? No offense.” She added hastily, glancing at Inuyasha.

He shrugged. “It’s true. He’s far stronger than I can ever hope to be.”

“But why?” Miroku questioned. 

“The gods ordered Sesshomaru’s conception, the old man and Sesshomaru’s mother didn’t much care for each other and were only together to conceive and give birth to him. They both resented it and by extension, they resented him. It didn’t matter to either of them that he was the ideal demon, he was burden that had been forced on them, so they hated him.” 

Sango and Miroku sat in silence as he finished his explanation, trying to process it. Finally, Sango spoke, “That’s…actually really sad.” 

“Feh.” Inuyasha scoffed. “Don’t let him hear you say it. He’ll tear you limb from limb.”

Miroku nodded shakily, “I don’t doubt it.”


End file.
